


Our Misery

by glacis



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the Gang had to take Guy in… (spoilers through ep 9 season 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Misery

Our Misery, a Robin Hood BBC story by glacis. Rated NC-17. Spoilers for season three through episode 9.

~~  
It had come down to this. All his life he'd fought to escape the filth and the poverty and the fear, and here he was. An outlaw. Hunted by his own sister, ungrateful bitch that she was. Yes, he'd sold her to her husband. As he'd been sold, himself, to his first master, at an even younger age. At least she'd gotten a wedding ring and the blessing of the church from it. The only thing he'd gotten was lessons in swordsmanship and submission. He still didn't know which he'd learned better. His wandering thoughts returned to the ragged crew of outlaws encircling Hood.

Guy of Gisborne. Petitioning to join an outlaw band. One that didn't want him. No surprise there. He'd seldom been wanted in his life, and when he had, it had ended… badly. He gritted his teeth and forced away the memory of Marion impaling herself on his sword. Of Robin's searing eyes as he cut Guy's face. Of the hell he put himself in, and lived through, every day.

The inaptly-named Little John was bellowing. "He's not one of us, Robin. He will never be one of us!"

Over to the side, Robin's servant glanced quickly from John to Robin to Guy and back to Robin. His mutter was barely perceptible. "More of one than what you might think."

The woman Kate gave him a sharp look. Robin took a deep breath, as Guy watched him closely. It looked like Robin was in the mood for confession. Guy bit his tongue to keep himself from telling Robin to shut up. Stopping Robin when he had a head of steam had always proven to be impossible, from the time they were children. Manhood hadn't tempered that hard head any.

Robin stared at each of the members of his gang for a moment before taking a fortifying breath. Guy watched his chest move and wished there was a way to still his tongue without cutting it out. "There are things you don't know. Yes, Marion was my wife. But Guy… Guy was…"

It was more than he could take. He interrupted with, "You don't have to say anything, Robin."

Allan broke in angrily, misreading the situation as usual. "I don't care what hogwash he's fed you, Robin, he and Marion were never lovers! I was at the castle! I watched him, and I know he wasn't!" He then looked mortified that his 'secret' stalking of Guy was made public. Like Guy hadn't always known about his foolish little crush.

Robin raised a hand. Oh, no. Guy shut his eyes. Robin's voice came softly to his ear. "No, Guy was never Marion's lover. He was mine."

The air stilled. If a silence could be called explosive, this one was. Finally the friar made a thoughtful sound. "That would illuminate many mysteries," Tuck mused aloud.

Guy shook his head. Nothing seemed to surprise the man. The rest of the gang showed various degrees of disbelief, except Much, who looked a little sick.

"It's true," Much finally said. "Lady Marion knew. She always knew. She loved them both, as they loved her."

Robin made a soft noise, like a bird, just before it dies. Allan kicked at a tree root, snarling. John shouted, as was his wont. "But he killed her!"

Again, Guy couldn't restrain his own voice. It seemed it was time for them both to be shriven, like it or no. His words echoed those he spoke to Meg the night before he thought he would die. "I destroyed her. Like I destroy everything good in my life." He straightened from where he'd been leaning against a broad tree trunk, and turned to Robin, stretching one hand toward him. "Let me go, Robin," he begged, once more. "End this. Please."

Robin's eyes were tortured in his drawn face. "If I end you, I end me." He turned and walked away, leaving chaos in his wake.

The fiery blonde turned on Guy. For a moment he thought she would strike him. There were tears on her cheeks, but she looked more resigned than angry. "Well, what are you waiting for? GO AFTER HIM," she shrieked.

Allan and John turned on her as if she'd gone mad. "Kate!" they exclaimed in unison.

Beneath the racket, he barely heard Much say, "Go."

Once more, Guy did as he was told.

It was easy to follow Robin's trail; such obvious markers made it clear he wanted to be found. He was at the river, already disrobed, standing with the water slapping against his knees. He scooped handfuls up, sluicing them over his skin, washing away the blood and dirt and leaves from their fight.

Guy couldn't move.

Robin was beautiful, with the sunlight playing over his body, water droplets sparkling on him like diamonds. The black cross etched on his shoulder stood out starkly, a reminder of the man that lived beneath that skin, and Guy knew, as he'd always known, that the mercy he sought was not a mercy Robin would give. He was too much of life, to grant him death. And even as he hated Guy, so too did he love him.

He would not end Guy's pain. Not when he shared it so completely.

Guy's feet were moving without his conscious decision. He shed his leather and weapons, moving naked into the water to come up beside Robin. Silence lay between them like a benediction.

A warm hand, palms cooled by the water, ran from his shoulder to his wrist, taking dirt and sweat with it. Guy looked up from the hand, lingering on his arm, to meet Robin's clear eyes. They were as blue as the sky, as green as the sea, and they saw his soul without flinching.

It took every ounce of courage in Guy to hold that gaze.

"All we have is our misery. And each other," Robin whispered.

The words echoed in Guy's head as Robin reached up, clasped the back of his neck, and drew him down into a kiss. The heat was there, as it always was, slicing through him like steel. Tempered by loss, by rage and pain, forged by time and something so deep they could never root it out. Never completely kill it. Love, and hatred, misery, and hope. Everything they'd ever been, would ever be, could never have.

As Robin's hands buried themselves in his hair, and his own arms went around the wet slick form of his lover, Guy gave up hope of mercy. He would live with the hell he'd made, with Robin, with their misery.

At least he had this.

~~

Much left the squabbling behind to follow his master, as he had all his life. The little voice in his head, the one that sounded like his mam, was screeching at him about being a man and doing his duty and all the blather it usually screeched. Had been since he'd nearly walked out on Robin over Kate, left his master over a woman he'd not had a chance at from the beginning. But he could ignore it, had a lifetime's practice at ignoring it.

He could also ignore the little voice that sounded like the devil that was whispering that maybe he had a chance at Kate after all, since Robin had chosen each of the Gisbornes in turn over her.

Almost made up for the fact that Kate was his second choice, too. Not that he'd ever had a chance with Robin.

He settled in the rushes by the river, staring down at the two figures entwined in the water. Gisborne was kissing Robin like his life depended on it, hands all over him, though Robin was no slouch himself with the touching and kissing and climbing Guy's lanky frame like a dog in heat.

Not that he was bitter. No.

He knew. He'd known forever. How couldn't he? Wasn't he always watching Robin's back? The back Guy was caressing right now? Robin pulled Guy down into the water, and Much squinted to see.

Yeah. They were fucking. Water splashing around them, couldn't make out the details, but those were Robin's knees up by Guy's shoulders, and Much had seen men fuck often enough to know exactly what was causing that expression of near-pain on Guy's face. Then Guy threw back his head, and Much could see Robin biting his neck, and Much had a feeling pretty soon he'd be coming in his pants, because these two were beautiful together, and always had been. Caught up in watching the muscles in Guy's arms and neck strain and the movement in Robin's back as they twisted against one another, Much didn't hear Allan until the other man sat down right next to him.

Too dispirited, and aroused, to care more than a little, Much asked, "Where's John?"

Allan's voice sounded a little strangled when he answered, "Back at camp. Kate's talking to him. So. Gisborne. Robin. Explains a lot."

Much glanced over, taking in Allan's rapt expression, looking down to see his increasingly tight pants. He sighed, and looked back at Robin and Guy, who must have come when he was distracted, because they were kissing now, all slow and drugged and sated, like they could kiss forever.

Of course, they couldn't. It wasn't very long before the kisses grew heated, and the embracing arms loosened, hands starting to roam again. Much heaved a second, louder sigh. They could go on for hours.

Allan groaned beside him. Much didn't need to look at him, could hear him undoing his trouse, having a wank. Giving up the fight, Much reached for his own ties, and gave himself a little relief.

Slightly breathless, but still sarcastic, Allan grumbled, "Neither one of us had a chance."

When Much caught his breath, he agreed. "Never did." Then he reached back down and took himself in hand. Lying on the rocky bank, watching his master fucking his enemy, next to a man just as hopeless as he, Much couldn't help but think, as he came, that misery always did love company.

END


End file.
